Better Than I Know Myself
by TheNightsTerror
Summary: The fact that Kaoru could read him better than he read himself was unnerving in the best of ways. Hitachiincest.


A/N: Been a long time, hasn't it? And my writing style's changed again. But if there's one thing that's the same, it's my love of the Hitachiins. So, here we go! Another oneshot! This fic is based off of Adam Lamberts "Better Than I Know Myself" because I honestly think it fits the twins very well.

Without further ado, lovely short twincest oneshot!  
Wait, one more thing. A Disclaimer, since that's always needed. I do not own anything from OHSHC. Like, at all. Or I'd have ruined everything and made the Hitachiins angst and smut and, seriously, yeah. I don't own the lyrics, either.

* * *

_Cold as ice;  
And more bitter than a December - winter night.  
That's how I treated you.  
And I know that I sometimes tend to loose my temper.  
And I cross the line.  
Yeah, that's the truth._

* * *

"So, Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

The eldest Hitachiin lifted his gaze idly to the brown haired female, a bored expression on his face. That really was the question, wasn't it? What _was_ he doing here? The teen shoved his hands into his pockets, a sullen look in his eyes. "What does it matter, Haruhi?"

The commoner looked a bit taken aback, though not much, and she shifted the pile of books in her hands, letting out an exhausted sigh. She had always had a strong will and she was actually quite accustomed to how moody the Hitachiins could be. Being the naturally nurturing person she was, though (despite her sometimes sarcastic way of speaking) she was still a good friend. So when she deadpanned at his words and pestered him with more questions it was only to be expected.

"It's Kaoru, right? That's what's bothering you."

"Wha-?" The hazel-hued eyes blinked once in surprise at her accurate guess, though it honestly should have been expected coming from her. She always saw right through the twins. It was actually kind of unnerving. " Yeah. I lost my temper."

"Don't you always?"

"Yeah."

"Go talk to him, then, you idiot. Being here won't get you anywhere."

He looked away from her and lifted his shoulders in a half-shrug, knowing she was right. Though he was immature, he was still the eldest twin. He shouldn't be the one running away when things got hard.

"Yeah."

Jeez, Hikaru, what a vocabulary. Was that the only word he knew?

* * *

_I know it gets hard sometimes,_  
_But I could never_  
_Leave your side_  
_No matter what I say._

* * *

When the oldest Hitachiin walked back into his room a few hours later, it was with a sheepish expression, anxious fingers clenching and unclenching. And, as he knew he would be, Kaoru was sitting on the bed waiting for him, his knees brought up to his chest in a hesitant manner. It only took a second for their identical eyes to meet and then all doubt was erased and they both noticeably relaxed.

It was okay.

It was alright.

Nothing serious had been broken, no bonds destroyed.

No matter what Hikaru might say, no matter how frustrated he might get, he couldn't live without his other half. Neither could Kaoru. They were all each other had, and despite their world finally expanding, they weren't going to leave the other.

The twin shuffled over to the bed, dropping his clothes as he went and flopping down on the bed next to his twin. They had never been shy about their bodies. There had been no reason to. They were identical.

"I'm sorry."

It was Kaoru who spoke first, his hands going out to pull his brother to his chest, a smile twisting his lips upward. Hikaru rolled his eyes, fisting his hand in his mirror-image's hair, returning the smile a bit reluctantly. "Yeah, whatever."

The stayed like that for a few seconds, though the conversation didn't stop there. They had never needed to voice their thoughts for the other to know what they wanted to say. A turn of the head, a quirk of the lips, small motions - that was all it took for them to understand what the other meant. So when Hikaru buried his face in Kaoru's shoulder and Kaoru squeezed him tightly, what they meant was obvious.

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

* * *

_I really need you near me  
To keep my mind off the edge.  
If I wanted to leave, I'd have left by now.  
But you're the only one who knows me  
Better than I know myself._

* * *

Kaoru grinned, suddenly pulling away and diving to the other side of the bed for a pillow, lifting it into the air for a few seconds before slamming it into his unprepared twin. Hikaru looked affronted for a few seconds, before snatching the pillow for himself and instead of using it to start an inevitable pillow fight, pushing the younger down and using the pillow as a sort of tool to pin him down. Well, more so as something to soften Hikaru's own weight, as the eldest Hitachiin then proceeded to climb on top of the other and grin, resting his elbows on either side of Kaoru's head to hold himself up.

He pushed his lips into a pout that Hikaru thought should be illegal for it's adorableness. Kaoru seemed to read his mind and burst into laughter, struggling to free his arms so he could wrap them around his twin's shoulders in an embrace and succeeding, content with the contact.

What had Hikaru even been mad about, again?

Ah, that's right. The twins had been in their mansion, eating identical lunches off a shared plate, when suddenly Kaoru had stopped, a pensive expression on his face. He turned his attention to his brother, his head cocked minutely to the side. "Ne, Hikaru, what are you doing today?" Because somehow Kaoru had known that Hikaru hadn't planned to stay at home. And though he hadn't been going to do anything bad - he was actually going to sneak out to plan a surprise for Kaoru with the rest of the Host Club - he had taken on the defensive. The fact that Kaoru could read him better than he read himself was unnerving in the best of ways.

It was silly now that he thought about it.

"Hikaru?"

"Hmm?" The twin smirked, coming out of his thoughts, and raised an eyebrow at his trapped brother, leaning down to brush his lips against a pair of suspiciously strawberry flavored ones. Then he pulled away, a look of dramatic accusation on his face. "Hey! You had strawberries today, didn't you? When?"

"When you stormed out. But that's not what I was going to say." Kaoru attempted to shake his head, still smiling with amusement, though as he was lying down with his twin on him the most he could do was manage to move a bit. Which only amused him more.

"Fine. What is it?"

"I was just going to thank you."

"Huh? What for."

"Letting me top tonight," Kaoru hummed under his breath innocently, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Wait.. _What_?"


End file.
